pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaeen
Gaeen is a boss in Patapon 1, Patapon 2 and Patapon 3. It is a mechanical, frog-like goliath that was apparently built by an ancient civilization. In Patapon 1, it is fought for the Dekapon Memory. In Patapon 2, Gaeen can be only fought as an Egg Battle in the Patagate, after claiming the egg from its stronger cousin, Dogaeen. In Patapon 3, he is the boss at the Tower of Purity. Gaeen is highly resistant to critical hits, but extremely vulnerable to knockback. It usually drops Level 1-4 wood because it is made of wood. Megapons and Robopons are highly recommended to fight him. Attacks Heavy Sledge Slam Gaeen raises his hands above his head, and then slams his hands towards your Patapons. This attack does moderate damage. The PonPata song will help to avoid it, but note that the attack comes a bit faster than the other moves, so use the PonPata as soon as Gaeen winds up for the slam. Knock Back Gaeen cups his hands on the ground, walks towards the Patapons, and then throws them away with a fierce haymaker. This attack does moderate damage and sends Patapons flying back. The PonPata song can help avoid this, but note that Patapons can get stuck between the boss' hands and body when it prepares the attack. To avoid this situation, time your PonPata to end as Gaeen advances-trapped Patapons will be pushed into its hands, allowing them to flee. Laser Eye Gaeen stands up straight, and his eyes flash as an ominous whirring fills the air. After a moment, a thin red laser will come out of his eye and scrape along the ground. This attack does minor damage and ignites its victims. The ChakaChaka song can minimize damage, but the DonDon song avoids it completely. You can use the PonPata song to dodge the attack, if your Patapons are at the edge of the screen when Gaeen starts to charge his laser. Body Slam Gaeen, starting at Level 10 in Patapon 2, will use Dogaeen's Body Slam. Gaeen will look straight at your Patapons, with his arms back and his tongue lashing around. He then jumps on your Patapons, dealing major-fatal damage. The PonPata song is the only song that will help; without that song, even Hatapon will be squished. Avoid this attack at all costs! Trivia *The image of Gaeen on the official Patapon website is erroneously shown as an orange pallete swap of Dogaeen. *Although its main weakness is knockback, Gaeen is also vulnerable to freezing. While frozen, it is actually completely incapable of attacking, but it also seems﻿ to be harder to knock down or stagger. If enough damage is done to it while frozen, however, it automatically falls down when the ice shatters. *Gaeen's arms and head crest can be broken. *Gaeen's and Dogaeen's name is similar to Gaea the Goddess of Earth similar to it's Appearance. *Dogaeen and Gaeen share all the same moves that they have. Videos thumb|300px|left|Gaeen Lv.50 Battle Gaeen in Patapon 3 XspWiIJ3yBtSKln6v7gai3Nhg1DTj2MI.jpg oHU1A7H7NbZIBEhWU6jGvJ19o5yIWm4z.jpg Hy4M6ZUt4lr5foQYLYSaj15ELn8S471z.jpg Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 1 Enemies Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Videos Category:Possesed Enemies Category:All-Game Boss Category:Story Character